customrobofandomcom-20200214-history
Sergei
Sergei is the older brother of Marcia in Custom Robo (GameCube). Prior to a "A New Journey" he abandons the Police Squad and becomes a member of the Z Syndicate . Sergei commands the illegal Lightning Sky, Ruhiel. 'Background' After the death of his parents, Sergei was left alone to care for his younger sister. During this period he joined to police squad and became a team with Captain Mira and Lieutenant Roy. While Mira served as the leader, Sergei and Roy worked as a formidable tag-team known as "Northern Wolf and Southern Tiger". The combined skill of the trio grew their reputation to a point that they were eventually permitted to take the Class S License Exam. After passing they were taken to the outside world and learned of the threat of Rahu. The knowledge of the Outside World sparked an interest in Sergei prompting him to explore the territory on his own. While traveling throughout wasteland he came across a strange man. Questioning each other's motives for being there, they began a conversation on life in the Dome and the Outside World. After sometime the man asked Sergei if he "wanted protect this world from annihilation". After answering that he would, the stranger remarked that as long as Sergei remained within The Dome, he would never be capable of seeing the truth. He advised that Sergei should return again should he ever come unexplainable inconsistency in the "perfectly ordered world where all things are controlled", giving his word to assist him any way he could. Sergei returned home pondering the stranger's words. Later he discovered that his sister had been forcibly taken to the Custom Robo Lab to learn more about her special ability. Regarding the treatment she endured as torture, Sergei reflected on how Marcia's equality had been robbed of her. It was at this point that he came to understand that the very inconsistency within the world was her ability. After making the realization he departed to the Outside World once again, this time to with intent to meet the man again. Explaining the situation to him the man insisted that Sergei must know everything in order to fully understand the world around him. The man then proceeded to tell Sergei the full truth about the outside world, elaborating on details which were kept hidden even from Class S Commanders. After learning of humanity's entire past, the man informed Sergei of his intentions to spread the truth to the people of the dome. However after realizing that the people might be thrown into a panic, the man came to the solution that the better option would be to stop Rahu without the public knowing. For this the man opted for the formation of a formidable team of commanders capable of the task. After accepting the offer Sergei abandons his life inside the dome, intent to prevent Rahu's rampage on the last of humanity. While Z's leader grows ill Sergei is secretly told the information concerning the Memory Erasure Device. After his passing, Oboro, Eliza, and Isabella all make a grab for power, now intending to use Rahu's power for their own selfish desires. Though Sergei aligns himself with Oboro he is still secretly intent on fulfilling the original wishes of Z's leader. Battle Encounters First Battle |} Second Battle |} ' Third Battle' |} Fourth Battle |} Fifth Battle |} Sixth Battle |} Gallery Sergei (Surprised).png|Sergei (Surprised) Thank You Picture.png| The "Thanks for playing" screen. GXCE01_a53de1ef_14.png|Sergei's Textures. One can see the scar over his right eye (in the top left of this picture). Trivia *Sergei is seen without his mask on is in the image shown after clearing the Grand Battles. **When examining his textures, a scar over his eye is very apparent. However, it's clearly removed in the "Thanks for Playing" screen. As Sergei's mask is never removed during gameplay, it was likely just an unused detail that existed on his textures. Category:Custom Robo GC Characters Category:Z Category:Custom Robo GC Exclusive